


bullies with benefits - woosan

by droolzzz



Category: Woosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droolzzz/pseuds/droolzzz
Summary: [fvck buddies] It wasn't like he had a choice in this matter. he knows he never had a choice anyways. After all, that he was irresistible, who is san to deny him?





	bullies with benefits - woosan

San walked down the hallway of his looking down at his shoes not caring if he bumps into anyone. walking to his locker four years of using .he leaned his forehead against the cold metal sighing softly. "I cant wait to get out of this fucking hell hole" he mumbled softly. 

He heard someone call his name, he huffed turning around on his heels, face to face with the basketball captain, Min Yoongi, He had a smirk on his face as he held a cup of coffee and heavy books in his other hand. he dropped the books on san's feet and slammed san's head into one of the lockers. San felt out a painful groaned as his head made contact with cold hard metal, he felt his head aching from the pain. Yoongi laughed at him "what a fucking coward as always. Welcome back Choi." yoongi shouts banging his head against the locker once again as he spilled his hot coffee on san as the people around them laughed. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder flinching, he turned around and saw his best friend, mingi. he had a soft smile from the relief. "


End file.
